The Bet
by nomdeplume01
Summary: Making a bet with Emmett can't be good, and it doesn't take long for Edward to find himself in a situation he'd wish to get himself out of. Full summary inside. AH - ExB. HIATUS
1. The Bet

**THE BET**

Chapter one: The Bet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Characters are entirely Stephenie Meyer's pride... I am just making them do stupid stuff.

**Summary:** After ending another terrible relationship, Edward realizes he has been the one to initiate or make the break-up in every relationship he's had since high school. Making a bet with Emmett can't be good, and it doesn't take long for Edward to be locked in a situation he'd wish to get himself out of. AH – ExB.

**AN:** So this is my first attempt at writing at all. I was introduced to fan fiction a little over a year ago, and now I'm trying out my writing skills.

This story has not been beta'ed, so if you find any grammatical mistakes, please say so :) I do try to correct as many mistakes as I am capable of, but again I am not born English.

To say I was disappointed when a sat down tonight and realized what my life had been about the past five and a half month, was an understatement.

Not only was I infuriated with the hole Tanya situation, but I was disappointed in myself. How had I not seen this coming?

It seemed that the more I thought about it, the more the signs were showing. The signs I had let past me or simply would not face. The fact that she would not let me out of her eyesight. The controlling of who I was allowed to see. Basically the controlling of what I was "allowed" to do.

It was not Tanya I was against. It was that I did not do anything about it. I let it slide. Let her get away with taking control of our relationship. Even though I probably asked for it, I still wish I had let it end in time.

And because I am Edward 'The Imbecile' Cullen, I picked up the wrong girl. Again!

I met Tanya six months ago at a night club. Being intoxicated by her mere presence, or that what the guys told me I was, it did not take long for me to stick to her like glue. That role quickly reversed.

The point is I am a week soul, always trying to satisfy others. I was born and raised being a gentleman, always opening doors and taking of coats. I have never desired to be anything other than gentlemanly before now.

After ending the relationship with Tanya, rather violently, I sat down and realized that I had always been the one to initiate or make the break-up in every relationship I had had since high school. All of them quite the same: Meet the girl, show interest, start dating, being typically Edward, give her one present and BAM! I would be tied on my hands and knees, in a rather inconvenient relationship.

"_She's been crazy lately dude! You know this, it's exactly like Kelly, Marie-Ann and what's-their-names, you've dated!" Jasper's voice rang through my phone, making me cringe. I had expected this, but the way his patronizing voice made it sound like the entire situation was my fault, made me shrink back in the seat._

"_I know.." Impressive answer Mr. Imbecile. But what could I say? I did agree with him, just not on the 'my fault' part. I couldn't help girls turned crazy when dating._

_Jasper and I had been friends since high school. We had always been there for each other, helping whenever it was needed and having different perspectives were always helpful during difficult circumstances, like this._

"_You have to break it off. Either that or marry her. You choose!" said Jasper. Just the thought of marrying Tanya, made my toes curl uncomfortably in my shoes. I wasn't against marriage, actually I wanted to be married. Just not to a control-freak._

"_I know man. She'll be here in an hour, hopefully this one won't throw my stuff at me. I've got to do something, before it gets out of my reach." sighing through the phone I hang up on Jasper and pressed my thumb and forefinger to my temples._

As always, God was against my wish of having a normal, or as normal as it can be, peaceful break up.

_Ducking at the flying object aimed at me, I couldn't help but thinking about never listening to Jasper and his advice on my relationships anymore. A small grunt left my body when the thought had crossed my mind. Who was I kidding, I would always listen to Jasper. Always have, always will._

"_You seriously think it's good for you to break up with me Edward?" Tanya screamed from the other side of the room._

_Crawling out from my hiding spot, I stood up, back straight and head held high, and tried answering as firmly as possible: "Tanya, I'm not totally ignorant. I'm aware you've tried to trick yourself into my life, without an invitation. I can't do this anymore, I need something..." pausing I realized I was not even aware of what I needed. "I need something other than this.. This mess our relationship has become, it's to much."_

_During my little speech Tanya's bipolar personality showed to its fullest. Her face showed her anger at first, then the disbelief, sadness, stubbornness and ending in a fury I had not seen a woman capable of projecting._

_Her face flamed up in a bright crimson and slowly turned to a darker purple. When I realized she was holding her breath, she flew at me, claws and teeth showing. _

I am embarrassed to admit the shriek that flew from my chest, when she landed on me, tackling both of us on the floor. After that it took a lot of energy to get her off of me, making her calm down and finally ending it all at my front door.

I called up Jasper after that, first yelling at him for making me listen to him once again and then telling him shortly what had went down with Tanya. He had a good laugh at that.

Sitting on the couch, looking over the damage of Tanya's visit made me weary. She had managed to get inside my kitchen before I was able to launch the subject and she had successfully broken three plates. When that did not satisfy her need to brake something she hurled herself out in the hallway she had just come from, taking down a framed picture of my family. Then it was time to "the grand finale" where she chucked a vase, including flowers, at me.

Quite the feat, I must say. She managed to destroy efficiently every breakable part of my living room and kitchen.

A knock at my front door made me come out from my stupor, and get up to answer the door.

"Hey Edward man, open up!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the door. If he wanted he could probably kick the door in, but the fact that he enjoyed yelling at me at any opportunity he got, he would wait for me to open up.

"I don't understand why your not just walking in Em? You're perfectly aware that I almost never lock my door when I'm home." I paused "I know you're out there too Jasper. I know why you guys are here, and although I appreciate your effort, I don't need it! Not this time!" I yelled, remembering the last time I broke up with a girlfriend, and Emmett and Jasper took me out. Smirking I turned around going back to my living room.

A few minutes later the knocking stopped and I could hear the front door open.

"Eduardo, my man! You know we are just here to support you in the biggest day of your life right?" said Emmett, coming into the room from the hallway. Behind him Jasper dragged a white bag, I had seen to many times.

"Em, what are you talking about?"

"You finally got rid of the witch! I'm serious Eddie, this is a day to celebrate!" Emmett sat down in the spot next to me, turning towards the TV while motioning to Jasper to go get cups from the kitchen.

Letting the nickname slip for the time being, I just looked at the huge smile on Emmett's face. I had to admit I did get where he came from. Tanya was not a big fan of me seeing Emmett or Jasper, and for just that reason Emmett despised her.

"But seriously Eddie, I don't get how you could stand her for so long? I mean, the sexing had to be really good if you even gave her the time of day..." his voice dozed off as he brought his beer up to his lips.

Running my hands through my already unruly hair and sighing made him look up at my stressed face. "Emmett, drop the nicknames please.. And I hardly ever gave Tanya the time of day or night. She just wasn't attractive to me anymore.. Actually I can't remember what I saw in her in the first place?" The last statement was not meant for him to hear, it was me speculating my motives in the first place.

"Edward, you know we support you and all, but why can't you choose a girl that will break up with you for once?" said Jasper for the first time, since stepping through my door.

Shrugging I put my head in my hands, letting my shoulders drop.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours. It was not normal for the three of us to be silent for a longer amount of time. I mean, Emmett being a big, goofy meatloaf, Jasper being the smarty-pants and me being the brooding type, there would always be something to speak of.

The silence was ended when Emmett, never the patient one, sighed rather loudly and turned towards me. "Edward, how many relationships have you been in since, what, high school?" Asked Emmett, looking at me with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Bewildered by the sudden question, I answered without thinking, "I don't know Em, why?"

Emmett turned slightly towards Jasper, who was counting silently on his right hand. "Dude how many relationships has he been in since high school?"

"Like eight or something. There may have been more, but that's what I know of," answered Jasper, still looking down at his hands where eight fingers were showing.

A smile was spreading itself on Emmett's face, showing off his apple-cheeks and dimples. A glint in his eyes, I knew all to well made my stomach twist into tight knots and I frowned, anticipating what would come now.

"Okay Eduardo, don't freak out just yet, but how about you for once make the girl break up with you?" Emmett smiled his signature smile, looking really smug.

"What the hell are you talking about Em? And it's _Edward_," said I.

Sighing Emmett said "look _Edward_, I bet that you won't be able to not end the next relationship you're in before a month is up." Emmett proudly smiled at me and Jasper, who was already sitting with his wallet.

"What? How's that even possible Emmett?" I said aghast.

"Simple: You find a girl, date her and make her break up with you before a month or we win!"

Silence filled the room and I sighed, running my hand through my already wild hair. "Alright Emmett... I'm in, but how will I make her break up with me? How will I even get her interested in me?"

"Again, simple Eduardo... We, as in Jasper and I," he pointed to Jasper and himself to emphasize his point "will simply find the perfect girl this friday and you just woo her." smiling proudly of himself.

"But what about the girl, if she gets too attached?" I could not help feeling nervous about this.

This time it was not Emmett, but Jasper who answered. "You will introduce yourself to the girl we choose, be typical Edward – open doors, talking politely and all that, then the second she turns to clingy, you simple do everything to be unlike the Edward we know and love, and simple as that, she'll end up dumping you!" Jasper leaned back in his chair and smirked.

Silence filled the room for a long time. Finally looking up, the smiling faces of my two best friends filled my vision. Emmett was almost bouncing with excitement and Jasper's smile was almost breaking his face.

"Fine, I'm in!"

**BPOV**

All through the years soul cleansing rituals have been made. All on different methods and different grounds, but it has always been part of humanity.

Some people cleanse their soul by mixing hot water with a special amount of chemicals and then drop naked in the water. Trying to clear out their sins and then gaining a clean mind is the goal of this method.

Many women today do the classic. They place themselves in front of a TV in their worst outfit, eating ice cream until they puke and watch sappy, love-story movies, that will basically never happen in real life.

Me? I cook. And then I bring the food over to my neighbor. Cooking is my safety. I know myself by the stove, and I enjoy it.

The point is that in my try to cleanse my soul, I realized my refrigerator was almost non-existent and that brings me at my current position in walking down the isle, trying to locate the eggs and milk.

Now you ask why I feel the need to cleanse my soul? Well, because I now feel the need to change my life. Ever since college I have always adjusted to other people, and never stood my own ground.

I have been in 5 relationship since college and not one of them have lasted more than a month.

Realizing that I would have to change my self and my life I was now walking aimlessly around, trying but not really looking for the eggs, I set myself the goal of becoming a new person. As my first goal, I would get in a relationship, and make it last for over a month and a half. Not anymore of this Adapting-Bella!

Not really watching where I was going, it did not come as a surprise when I bumped rather loudly into another cart and then crashing backwards, not anticipating the force of the crash, and landing hard on my but.

A loud shriek made me look up into the most lively blue eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going, and thinking about Jas..." Not really hearing anymore I took notice of the girl bending over me.

Before me stood this pixie-like creature, with big blue eyes, with a certain spark shining through her eyes making my stomach twist in a way that made me think: "Don't let this girl fool you!"

She was still talking, 5 words a second, trying to explain about the reason she was not thinking and bumped into me. Standing up in classic Bella way, I dusted off my pants and was quickly offered her tiny little hand, filled with bracelets and fancy rings.

"I'm Alice."

Huh? Oh, right – her name. I still think pixie was more fitting, but Alice would do. "I'm Bella. And really, I wasn't thinking more about where I was going than you, so it was partly my fault." said I, weighing wether I should just walk away now or continue talking with pixie.

She made the choice for me. "Oh, hey Bella. I'm actually quite surprised I bumped into you, I never really do that. That's new."

"Don't worry, I'm so accident prone, it's surprising I'm still able to walk."

Alice laughed loudly and let go of my hand. "I really gotta go, but it would be cool if we could get together? A night in the city? I haven't got many girlfriends, so it would be nice to do something with a girl for once.." Pixie trailed off slowly, looking down on her petite feet, in some expensive high heels. Death traps.

"I would like that very much, Alice" I smiled.

**End note:** That was the first chapter! So you like it? Hate it? Anything? Please review so I'll know if I should continue :)

For future chapters I will just let you know that it will be mostly Edwards Point of View. Sometimes I will write Bella's Point of View, but only if it has a specific meaning for the plot. Otherwise I will not do her POV :)

And also, the story is T rated for language and just to be sure. It might change to mature at some point.

And last, I am a comma-whore. I love making commas, so please ignore them, if the annoy you to much! :D

Love, Dammiscool.


	2. Unexpected

**THE BET**

_Chapter two: Unexpected_

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything Twilight.**

**AN: Hello y'all.. Please review when you are finished reading. It makes me want to update much quicker. :)**

**It is not as long as the last one, but felt I had to do it like this :)**

The loud beat from the music was screaming its way through the air, and I wondered idly why I agreed to do this.

"Hey Emmett remind me again please, why did I agree to this?" My feeble attempt at being higher than the music was quite sad actually. It would not surprise me if Emmett was not able to understand a single word I had just yelled.

"We're here to find you a girl Eddie.. Then you need to break up with her before the month is over and you will owe me and Jasper quite a nice amount of money. IF you do succeed in the bet, and she breaks up with up before the month is up, we will sadly owe you a bit of money."

A victorious smile broke out on my face. I could already see the sweet money, and if I must say so my self it is a win-win situation.. I mean, I get lots of money from Em and Jasper and I do not have to live with being the one to break off the relationship.

Oh sweet victory!

Jasper came towards Emmett and I, weaving past the crowd and having to budge a flying hand or foot aimed at his pretty, Southern boy face. "Seen anyone yet?" He asked, handing me and Emmett a beer.

"No not yet man. But don't worry.. I've seen this pretty little thing come in here once in a while.. Might not be something for Eddie here, but definitely a good one for you. Though she seems very small..." Emmett dozed off with that last thought, probably not meant for either of us to hear.

'Just ignore the nickname Edward' I thought, while freaking out inside because Emmett could not seem to get the fact that I liked my given name, into that thick skull of his.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper freaked out. He never liked us teasing him about his height. Jasper is your all american sweet Southern boy. With blond hair and bright blue eyes he could woo any girl in the room. And he is as high as a tower. Always has been, and he has had a lot of trouble dealing with his height since high school.

Emmett looked startled but ignored Jasper's question. He had quickly learned not to tease Jasper with his hight.

For a second silence engulfed the entire room, the low lighting matching the sudden mood change of complete silence. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders for the first time, since stepping foot into the bar.

Closing my eyes I focused on the peaceful moment given in such an abnormally loud spot. Different colored dots swam on the inside of my eye, making the peace seem tranquil and enjoyable. A warm feeling spread through my body. At first I thought it to be the alcohol from the beer, but the way it etched from my toes through my feet, making my body tingle I realized it had to be more than just the alcohol working my wound up body.

The moment was soon broken by the DJ. He announced another insignificant song, making the crowd cheer. Apparently they liked this song. You would think that I, as an musician of high caliber would know almost every artists or at least recognize the beat of the song. But I could not honestly tell you what song had the crowd cheering like teenage girls at a sleepover, watching some chick-flick with Zac Efron or whoever was "the HOTTIE of the -like- month!" right now.

I could not tell you a single thing going on around me, the moment my eyes opened. Coming back into focus, I noticed Jasper standing stiff next to me, his eyes zero'ed in on some object a few tables down.

"Yo Jasper! Hey man, you in there?" I waved my hands furiously in front of his blue eyes. To an on looker I probably looked like a gorilla. Or Emmett at the zoo... A devious smirk came upon my face when I thought about that one time, we went on a school trip to the zoo, and Emmett continuously tried getting reactions out off the different animals at the zoo. He would stand up against the glass, going completely ape-shit, waving his arms like crazy and then claimed that the monkey or penguin waved back at him.

We had called him "Monkey Master Emmett" since. I thought it fit him... Maybe not the master part, but the monkey and Emmett. Especially when presented together in the same sentence.

Snorting, I focused once again on Jasper's far away stare. "What are you looking at man? Found me a pice of nice lady to throw around already?" Smirking I looked in the same direction as him, and saw a petite little girl, trying to climb herself into one of the high chairs around a vacant table. Even with her ridiculously high heels, she was still climbing her way. She only needed a hook and some robe and she might be able to make the climb to the top – or rather the chair.

"Oh." It dawned on me what kind of look Jasper was giving this little sprout fighting her way up in the chair. "Go man. Talk to her." He looked at me for the first time, as if I were the crazy one.

"Yeah sure, I just walk over there and what? Say 'Hey'? I mean, have you seen her Edward, she's gorgeous!" He looked defeatedly down at his hands on the table top.

I took a look at the little one again. She did not look particularly frightening to me. Cute, sure – but not what I would consider gorgeous. She had these black high heels with a big bow in the front on, surely an attempt to make herself seem taller. She had spiky black hair, and a loose-fitted polka dotted dress, barely stopping under her ass and a little red purse.

Yeah I see the semblance of her and a dangerous situation. I mean, watch out. She might bite!

I could not help laughing loudly at Jasper stupidity and encouraged him further to just get his crap together and go talk to her.

Time went by fast after sending Jasper off to the little one. He had been gone since and I had not seen Emmett since starting the first beer of the night. I was on my seventh.

I know. I am a sad, miserable man, sitting all alone at some bar at downtown Seattle, waiting for something, but not knowing what. Come on everyone together: Edward Cullen sucks!

I took a swig out of my beer and placed my forehead on my arms on the table. A tiny, warm, unfamiliar hand lightly touched my shoulder, sending electric shots to the pit of my stomach and spread tingles all over my body. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I quickly sat straight looking around for the owner of the hand.

I remembered the feeling from earlier. It was the same warmth, only stronger this time, surging through my body, seeking out corners of myself, I did not even know I had.

To my left stood a petite girl looking down at her hand still sitting on my shoulder, confusion written plainly across her delicate features, framed by big ringlets of brown hair. Looking over her outfit, I could not help but smirk a little. She wore fitted low-rise jeans, multicolored sneakers, a big scarf and a t-shirt stating something with a nerd and a graphic drawing of SpongeBob SquarePants. Though the one thing that made me laugh was the purse she was holding tightly in her left hand, almost afraid of letting it go. It was a box of french fries with smiling faces all over them.

Looking back into her slightly dilated chocolate brown eyes, and giving her my signature Edward 'The Imbecile' Cullen smirk, I could not help but admire her stance in front of my. She stood independently and head held high, but she still had quite the grip on my shoulder. Almost as if she was trying to keep herself steady and in an upright position.

She squared her shoulders, standing defiantly before me and putting her drink glass down on the table. Something was wrong though, her eyes flitted around the room, and her breathing picked slightly up when I smirked at her.

She took in a deep breath and said, "Hello, my name is Bell-"

-and then she collapsed in my arms.

**AN: Hope you liked it! ;) Again, if you find any grammatical mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. I try editing myself, but I am not born English, and to be true, I hate all this grammar stuff! :D**

**Oh, and I am an comma-whore... I love comma's!**

**Don't know when I'll update again, but please review :) It makes me very happy!**

**Love, Dammiscool.**


End file.
